bionicle2fandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mata Nui
Talk to me here! How do you change logos and I know it seems kind of crazy that I am asking you because I think I didn't read that part when I read the instructions when I was making this wiki and I have only been a registard user for about 1 month.--TERIDAX 18:28, October 3, 2009 (UTC) contest!!! Ok tell Greg F. to hold the contest here but to do this more bionicle fans have to know about this wiki And I can start start telling users about this wiki as soon as the contest is up and the winner's creation that becomes official we can put on this wiki and on the bionicle wiki but once a user has won you need to tell people about the contest so no one will take it off and I will get started on the tridax page on ths wiki soon as possible and who is Greg F. and what does he do.--TERIDAX 21:50, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Decided Ok Mata Nui the contest will be at T.B.W and well of cource the first few ruels should be:He must be a makuta,He must wear a Kraakan or Olmak and that is all I can think of but you will probobly think of more any way we have to put a link to the Tridax page and we need to make them read the Tridax page befor they can enter and to my opinion the contest should be open the day after it is created but we need some trusted users to gaurd the page so no users can copy off others and the title could be "The Tridax Contest". AND PLEAS DON'T FORGET THAT THE CONTEST NEEDS TO BE AT THE BIONICLE WIKI! P.S The words in all caps are powerful words just saying.--TERIDAX 23:22, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Hello MN!Andrew1219 This'll do for now I make a better signature later.Andrew1219 Decided Ok Mata Nui about Tridax's apperence he would have to be purple and crimson and I think he mite need to have a Kraahkan being that his real kanohi is unknown but he does occasionally wear the Olmak so if we can get the contest up and runing hopefuly there is an entrey with him wearing one kanohi and holding the Olmak in his hand or the other way around and I would read over the tridax page anyway the contest needs to be at The Bionicle Wiki. And a piece of advice if someone uses a word in english that you don't know look it up because what if you agree to it and it is something bad.And I want to talk to Greg F. myself--TERIDAX3 02:00, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Ok He will wear the Olmak and the winner doesent have to become canon and I am only using TERIDAX3 so I don't have to use TERIDAX because when I still used TERIDAX I created TERIDAX2,TERIDAX3 and Toa Tahu and I can't acsess Toa Tahu for some reson.--TERIDAX3 23:15, October 21, 2009 (UTC) hello again Hey haveyou been to this wiki http://www.AVP.wikia.com it has info about my favrite line of movies Alien Aliens Alien3 and is one more in that line and it is called Alien Reserection but it is saposoble gross and they all ar horror movies but it also has info about a few other movies called Predator,Predator2,Aliens versus Predator and Alien versus Predator Requiem witch are horror movies. How to pranonce Requiem re-qi-em.--TERIDAX 16:57, October 25, 2009 (UTC) That is a horror sieris if you want tell teridax and he will give you a link to AVP,AVPR,Predator,Predator2.Alien,Aliens,Alien3 andd Alien Resurrection but it is a horror seris but Alien,Aliens and Alien3 arn't scary or gross but Alien Resurrection is very gross.-- 01:13, October 27, 2009 (UTC)